Boy, Bestfriend?
by kRaD.ciel.dArK
Summary: Is falling in love with your best friend possible? Hmm..in movies yes but in Mikan's situation? Oh no! Especially when every girl in school thinks of her as a boy! Mikan the joker and Natsume the prince, best friends and falling in love? Is that possible?
1. Chapter 1: Oh yeah, I'm a boy

Chapter 1: Bet, Food, Splash!

Is there a possibility that you fall in love with your best friend? I guess from the movies, yes. In stories, yes. But in real life? Hmm…possible but I'm not quite sure. Wouldn't that break any best friend rule book? I mean a best friend SHOULD always stay a best friend and falling in love wasn't supposed to be included, right? Hmmm…I guess this situation will make you agree.

Mikan Sakura, first year high school at Alice Academy, a co-ed school. That means boys and girls can study here. And in her situation…she's one of the boys. It's not like she likes it but that's how they see her and there's no helping in that. Can you believe it? A girl who has a chest-length brown hair and shining chocolate orbs is considered a guy. Looks like these factors can make you understand.

**ONE.** She loves sports.

**TWO.** She's good at it.

**THREE.** She always hangs out with boys because her best friend, Hotaru Imai, is always busy. She had no other choice but to hang with her other best friend, Natsume Hyuuga.

**FOUR.** She hides her hair with a cap and with that, she's unbelievably handsome. I should say so myself.

**FIVE. **She has a tough attitude. She wouldn't give up on ANYTHING. And lastly,

**SIX.** She does not have a boyfriend nor a crush. And that just adds up on her factors as a boy.

Now you see her dilemmas? Tsk tsk, poor Mikan.

Her daily routine always starts off with a chasing event. And of course, it wouldn't be a chasing event if you don't have the sexy Natsume Hyuuga by your side to add some girls chasing after her, right? Right.

Natsume Hyuuga is the MOST popular heartthrob at the academy. He's well-known in junior high division and even in elementary division. He got girls squeal or should I say scream over him. No girl would pass by him without being trapped by his crimson eyes, messy raven hair, and his asset; his smirk. That's why he's called the prince of the academy.

On the other hand, Mikan Sakura is called the joker. Why? Simple. She's a girl and yet she IS considered as one of the boys of this school. She always has her cap on to hide her beautiful hair. And with that she fooled everyone that she's a boy. And the only thing that makes her a girl on this school is her uniform which is consist of a skirt.

"Natsume-ouji!!" The girls screamed as they run towards their prince, Natsume. They just won't get tired of chasing over him. Every single day they always do the same. Shout. Scream. Squeal. Chase. Would they die if they give this up? Yeah, maybe they would.

"Mikan!! Joker! Matte!" and the other batch showed up.

"Look I'm a girl! Why are you chasing me???" Mikan screamed as she run away. Looks like nobody heard her. She's a fast runner so she was ahead of at least 15 meters from her fans.

"Remove that stupid cap of yours and act like a girl then they'll understand." Someone beside her uttered in a low voice. Natsume is quite good at sports too so he can keep up with her.

"No. Freaking. Way." She said as she glared at the person running right next to her. She has her own personal reason why and now is not the right time to say it.

"It's your fault so don't blame them." He replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone. Yeah, he's right. Don't blame it on her fans that they see her as a boy. Blame her. Ok, that's kinda mean but it's not her fans fault, right?

"Race you to the fountain?" A random bet just ran through Mikan's mouth and challenged him. She's confident. She is the fastest runner that everyone saw especially when her practice time is when she's being chase. So that means she's always practicing since she's always being chase.

"You'll have to treat me a one week's lunch." He said confident on his win.

"What makes you say that you'll win?" She raised a brow at him with a smirk as she said those.

"So it's a bet?" He asked the brunette as she replied with a quick nod and a smile.

Suddenly the two ran as fast as they can like they were chasing each other not minding the girls who are chasing after them who were practically were left behind by the two. Oh, don't under estimate these fan girls. They're not gonna give up the chase. They're persistent and ran a little faster than before but not fast enough to see them who are now gone.

On the other hand, the two heartthrobs are still running. Not ready to give up a one week's lunch bet. This is food we are talking about, hello? This is just the thing that these two wouldn't give up for anything and if I say anything, I really mean…ANYTHING.

Almost there. Just five. Four. Three. Two. One step and…prrrrrrrrrrt. An ear piercing whistle sound was just heard. Apparently Hotaru and his boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, are already there.

"Mikan won." She declared in a monotone. Not even a sign of congratulation was heard as she said those. Yeah, this raven-blackmailer-inventor-and-know-it-all girl is the girl friend of the bunny boy, Ruka Nogi. He was once popular with the girls but since he and Hotaru started dating she made those fan girls go away. I mean, who wants to face the wrath of the lord Imai?

"Here a bottle of water." Ruka said as he one to Mikan and another at Natsume.

"Thanks," said the panting Mikan. And Natsume just nod as sign of thanks. After gulping some water Mikan finally regained energy as she jumped and looked at Natsume as if she's a god now. "HA! Now you owe me a lunch for the whole week! Feel my wrath Natsume Hyuuga! Bwahahahaha!" She laughed evilly.

"Tch," Natsume uttered under his breath. "Just this time Sakura. Just this time." He said before turning around walking his way to the building. Since Mikan is still busy laughing she didn't heard him say these especially saying her name, even though it's just her surname. It's unusual for him to say her name.

Since she's still busy laughing, she was dragged by Hotaru against her will but she got no choice this time. Hey, Hotaru has a small spot for Mikan since she's her best friend.

Finally, they have reached their classroom and as they enter all eyes were on theirs. Mikan and Natsume are already a delightful scene more over if you added Ruka and Hotaru. Now tell me who wouldn't notice these guys? As they walk their way to their seats at the back someone caught their attention.

"MIKAN!" Someone shouted as they turn around and look to the owner of the voice, Sumire.

"Yo Permy, what's up?" Mikan turned and smiled at the green haired girl who just called her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Permy?" She hated that name that Mikan gave her. Then a loud whack was given to Mikan on her head. Just because her hair looks like seaweed it doesn't give Mikan a permission to call her Permy.

"Ouch. That hurts, Sumire-chan," She pouted as she looked at Shouda. "So what do you need me for?" She quickly regained her old self like her head didn't hurt. Tsk, weird girl.

"Didn't I tell you that you stop wearing that cap and start lying down that hair of yours?" She quickly took Mikan's cap off and everyone stared. It' unusual for the brunette to take her cap off. And everybody who saw that gaped in awe except the three (Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru) at the back. And as quickly as possible Mikan snatched her cap away from Sumire's hands and put it back on her head.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She fixed her hair that only made her bangs showed from the cap. "Hmph," She pouted and stuck her tongue out to Sumire as she stomped her way to her seat. Lookie here, she's also childish that's quite unexpected from his tough attitude.

"Whatever, everyone knows she looks better when her cap is off." Sumire said to no one in particular as she made her way to her seat.

Classes began after that and after long periods of boring subjects it finally came. LUNCH.

"Come on Natsume, you still have to treat me." Mikan said standing up stretching. She fell asleep the class before it since she already knows the topic and it's SO boring.

"Tch," Natsume replied. Annoyance is quite visible on his voice. He didn't forget that he was beaten and have to treat her for lunch for a week. Could his bad day get any worse?

The four were the last ones to get out of the classroom. And so, as they walk to the hallways no one was there obviously since everyone is already at the cafeteria. Mikan and Natsume led the way while the other two were at the back. They're not the sweet couple type but they're hands that are intertwining with each other say it otherwise. Aww, don't they look cute?

At the cafeteria people were laughing, while some just talk to each other, others are gossiping, and some just wants to stay silent. But when the door opened revealing the four gorgeous students, everyone became silent and looked at their way. The first one to enter was Mikan with her poker face that suits her on becoming the joker of the academy since she does looks like a boy this way. Of course, almost all the girls squealed, even the guys who think of her as a girl who just acts tough. Next one was Natsume. His bored expression already made the girls shout his name. And the last one to enter were Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka's arm was on wrapped around Hotaru's petite waist. Hotaru's look was deadly. Her eyes say that stay away from my man and it was directed to those who were staring at HER Ruka. And Ruka's normal smile is plastered on his face but his aura sends signal to the boy's to stay away from HIS Hotaru.

Yes, they were like gods. Totally hot but deadly gods. Speaking of which, it's like a common sense that once they enter this room you should move aside and just stare at them from afar as the make their way to the counter. Everyone that was lined up made way for them making them in front of the line.

"Oi loser. I want that pizza, that spaghetti, and that chicken. Hmmm. Oh yeah that cake and chocolate sundae too." She said as she pointed her orders. Since she's a sporty girl she eats a lot and this bet is like heaven for her. On the other hand, Natsume can't refuse her so he said what her order over the counter and got the tray then followed her.

Gossips were made over the room.

"Looks like Natsume-ouji is already the servant of Joker."

"This is so unbelievable. Seeing him following her?"

"Are they together now?"

"Maybe he just lost a bet?"

Small noises were heard and the last one is the closest one to the situation he is in now. Mikan is obviously enjoying her time and Natsume is having his worst time. As they sat down on one of the tables, people just can't stop staring at them and they just shrugged it off like it's nothing to them. Actually, they are already used to this kind of stares.

"Ittadakimasu." Mikan just can't wait for the couple to sit down right next to them can't you tell? She's just too excited to eat all of the food she ordered. But not soon enough did she realize that the person in front of her is not eating any. "Oi," she talked after swallowing the food that is stuffed into her mouth. "Why didn't you order anything?"

"Why would I? By then my allowance would be gone." He said not bothering to look at the brunette. Although his rich, he has his own limits. He needs to save too you know especially that he has…oops I'm not gonna say it.

"Eh? Hontou? Hmmm…here. Ahhh." Mikan rolled spaghetti on her fork and was ready to stuff them into Natsume's mouth. As Natsume turned his head to the girl, someone accidentally bumped Mikan's chair causing her to lean forward and made the spaghetti went straight to his face instead on his mouth. Yeah, his day could get any worse.

His vein started popping on his forehead as the brunette tied to smile nervously realizing what she had done. By this time, everyone was already looking at them. Natsume got her cake and aimed it at Mikan's face. Bull's eye! It hit Mikan right on her face. Mikan stood up and got her ice cream then threw it Natsume but he dodged it and landed on the person behind him which is…

"MI-KA-N." Permy stood up and yeah, she's pissed. Wanting some revenge, she got her pudding and threw it at Mikan. Unfortunately, she dodged it and landed on Hotaru. Oh no, you know what this means? Yeah…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted and right after foods were thrown from all directions hitting each others faces. This is every student's dream. Well, that's what I think and judging by the look on their faces, they are having fun. Hotaru using her invention shoots her boyfriend food and Ruka smashed her food on her face as they began playing. Mikan is already throwing food on her fan girls who suddenly came to her and wanted to play. Same goes for Natsume. But as the minutes went on the girls were taken by the fun not realizing that their target is no longer in sight. Mikan and Natsume ran away and now they are crawling under the table making their way out of the cafeteria.

As they went out the room, both of them sighed. Mikan looked at him and burst out laughing. His face right now is priceless. The great Natsume Hyuuga is now covered in food. Too bad Hotaru wasn't there to take his picture. Fortunately, Mikan was there to laugh at him. Hey isn't that part of her job as a best friend to tease him?

"So funny. You're all covered with spaghetti sauce and icing." She managed to say in between laughs. To her surprise he pulled her cap down and replied,

"Look who's talking," Too bad Mikan can't see anything that he didn't notice his smile.

"Come on, now. Let's go to the bathroom to clean--" she was cut when he suddenly pulled her hand. She held her cap preventing it to fall down as she followed him. She didn't know where they were going but after a minute or so they finally arrived at the fountain. She stood there dumbfounded on why did he brought her there, a splash of water hit her face. "Uh?" She said in surprise.

"Just a little payback from the food fight. Besides it's better to clean this way than to go to the bathroom." He said as he splashed water on her face.

"Oh, now you're getting it." She warned as she splashed him with water.

After few minutes they're not stained with food anymore but they are soaking wet. And so Mikan removed her cap revealing her beautiful brown hair. This made the raven blushed but managed to control it. _She really does look better without a cap._ He thought as he stared at the girl beside him.

Mikan turned and splashed her face with water but then her attention was averted to the boy when she realized that he was playing with her hair. "What are you doing?" She asked bluntly.

He made no response and continued to play her hair with the tip of his finger. This only made Mikan's cheeks tint pink. Being quite annoyed by the silence, Mikan shoved her hair that made his finger leave her hair. "I believe you took a liking on my hair?" She asked with a taunt on her voice.

"Hn." He replied as he put her cap back on her head. "You look better when you let you hair fall down like that." He said that made the brunette surprised at his words. THE Natsume Hyuuga saying those words to her the joker? Wow?!

A girl who looks like a boy with her cap and is called a joker? The considered prince of the academy blushing over the joker? And best friends who take a liking on each other? Wow, this is weird.

* * *

So that's about it for chapter 1 :) hope you liked it :D and oh yeah just a little teazer for the next chapter :D. In chapter 2 you'll find out why Mikan's keeping her hair under a cap and why does she keep it long :)

See you on the next chapter :) and review please?? :) tnx in advance!!! :) :D *hugs the reader and reviewer* :P


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE :) i forgot to put this on the last chapter...sorry :)

* * *

Chapter 2: Confession.

"There is something that I wanna say to you." The girl looked up to the taller boy with eyes of intimacy. The guy just stared at her with eyes of boredom.

_Good thing I'm wearing boy's uniform today or I can't run that fast. Those fan girls are getting faster and crazier every single passing day. _Mikan removed her cap making her hair flow down until her chest. It's a bad thing that she is flat chested 'cause it only makes her appealing to the girls now that she's wearing a boy's uniform.

"Please hear me out." Mikan heard a girl's voice that made her stop at her tracks. She took a peep and saw a tall guy with a messy raven hair and a girl who has a blonde-shoulder-length layered hair. Could this be a confession? Because if it is this is the first time she'll be hearing one, even though her best friend Hotaru already has a boyfriend, she didn't hear Ruka's confession nor Hotaru's. Oh how excited she is.

"I-I-I really like you." She stuttered those words out. "When I became your classmate first year junior high, I noticed that you were cold and didn't talk to anyone except to Sakura-san, Nogi-san, and Imai-san." This made Mikan surprised. First year junior high? That's been a long time! And what's more she knows her? So this man must be...

"Hyuuga-san, you kept your distance from everybody." Yeah, it's Natsume. "But one day, when I was being bullied by the park, you came and you saved me. That's when I first fell in love with you." She gazed upon his eyes tears were almost visible in her eyes. Mikan thought about her for a second and finally she knew it. That girl is Yui Arisa. Mikan's fist clenched as she heard those. Jealousy, sadness, happiness, anger were all mixed up inside her. She hates this, totally hates this.

"Hyuuga-san please, accept my feelings." She finally said it. She bowed and handed him a letter. Now the only thing missing is Natsume's answer. Mikan just can't look away; this is the most important part, his answer.

Natsume got the letter. Yui, of course is very happy. Does this mean that he likes her back? Beep. Wrong. Yes he got the letter and walk closer to her. Mikan can't take this any longer. Her emotions were already mixed up and it's just getting bigger and bigger. Going back, just in front of Yui he ripped her letter. The two girls were surprised. Mikan's feeling changed into happiness yet she felt sad because of the rejection of Yui.

Yui was broken hearted. She fell in love with this guy for 4 years? And now he's just rejecting him like it's the simplest thing he ever did. Actually it is. He always does these things to her fan girls and she's no different. Ok, now is not the right time to talk about him. Yui's tears piled up at the end of her eyes and she can't control it anymore. Yui ran away, her tears came crashing down.

This made Mikan alert that Yui's coming towards her. Quickly she put back her cap and hid all her hair underneath it. Acting like she just came in, Yui turned and stopped as she saw Mikan. "Yo Arisa-san." Mikan raised her hand as a gesture. This just made Yui's eyes widened in shock and her tears came falling faster. Mikan felt guilty. Eavesdropping at her confession and now seeing her cry like this? No wonder Yui will feel bad. Those made Mikan's eyes darken.

"Oi joker what are you doing here?" Natsume's voice echoed inside her but this didn't make her move a bit. "Joker." He repeated but still no answer. "Oi, Mi--" Finally she looked up but her eyes expressed guilt, depression, and anger.

"You don't have the right to do those things to her." Her voice is already shaken. Her words stung him. "Do you know how it feels to be rejected by the one you love? For four years she's in love with you but then you just rejected her just like that. Do you even have the idea how it feels to fall in love?" She looked at him, straight at his eyes. Natsume didn't look away he just stared at her for a moment and noticed that Mikan's body is shaking.

"There's only one reason that's why I did that." He came closer to her that made Mikan's body crashed on the wall behind her. "Let me tell you something little girl," Finally, he pinned her. "Do you have an idea how it is to fall in love with someone that doesn't even have a clue that you already are falling for her?" Mikan didn't say a word. She was just too shocked to even say a thing. Is this guy really Natsume? "So don't go shout at me like I don't know how it is to fall in love because I am ready a falling in love." His words were so sweet somehow but for Mikan his words were like daggers. Natsume smirked and gave her some distance. That's when she gave him a last I-can't-believe-it look before running away from the scene.

Leaving Natsume all alone, he laid down on the soft grass just under a tree. Looking up the blue and orange sky, he felt burden. "Telling me how it is to fall in love? Tch," He punched a playful smirk on his face. Now tell me who among these people has a bigger problem, Mikan or Natsume?

Evening came and a cafe just near the school named Kuro Neko stood. In her student's are the main priority especially girls. Actually love birds are also some of the regular customers. And in here, works our protagonist.

The sound of the bell caught everybody's attention as a man came in. "Welcome." All the waitress who's wearing a maid outfit with frills and a main base colour of black and white with matching cat ears as they're hair dress.

"Good evening sir, what would you like to order?" A pleasant warm smile emerged from our lovely brunette's face. The guy just blush at her beauty. That uniform just fits her well especially when it is accompanied by her beautiful smile. "Ah sir, are you ok?" Mikan worried face just made the customer blushed a little harder.

"Ah...y-yes. I'm ok." The man answered looking up at the menu.

"Good. Now, may I take your order?" Once again, Mikan showed a smile.

"Yes. I'll be taking one tall upside down caramel macchiato." The man replied. (A/N: I know this sound like a drink from Starbucks and it actually is. Sorry, since I can't think of anything.)

"One upside down caramel macchiato coming right up." Mikan replied as she turned and made the customers order. After thirty seconds, she already finished making his order. "Here you go." Mikan placed his order on top of the tray then punching in his order. "That would be 350 yen." She said reaching out her hand to reach the payment. "Thank you. Here's your change." Reaching out his change he declined and smiled. She bowed and said, "Thank you very much. Please come again."

After the customer left she let out a sigh.

"Having a love problem I see." A deep voice came giving Mikan an arm over her shoulders. Her manager just came popping out from nowhere. He has this black shiny messy hair, a shining aura that never fails to make him more attractive, and for his attire today; he's wearing a tux that just makes him so damn hot and a mask that covers only his eyes.

"Manager what a—" She was cut when one of her friends spoke up.

"Is this about that boy who you consider as a best friend, Mikan-chan?" A nice but timid voice came over the counter. Nobara is her name. She's wearing the same outfit as Mikan. She's the shy but kind type with her matching cute face, rosy cheeks, and wavy hair, made the customers go all hearty-eyes at her.

"Actually it–" once again a voice a high pitched voice cut her.

"Oh, OH! It is Hyuuga-san! He's so dreamy and so hot. He's deep ruby eyes never failed to hypnotize me. A prince in disguise. Aww." This is Nonoko. Her blue straight hair is perfect for her hyper attitude. She's the one that brings the noise around here. Even the song over the stereo is no match for her especially if she's with Anna.

"You know it's not—" another voice came cutting the poor Mikan. She never gets to finish her sentences, ne?

"Oh this is a beautiful love story, a love between two best friends. When she confesses will their friendship break or bloom into a beautiful love story? Oh, I'm so excited." Now this is Anna. She has pink wavy hair. She's a great baker and just like Nonoko, she's also the hyper type. She loves to talk about romances and gets along with Nonoko very well. When these two are together, there will be no one nor anything that can stop at their conversation.

"You know this is not a love story it's just—" And now they caught everyone's attention.

"This is a problem that we must all see! It's a love story that our beloved Mi-chii has created! And now, will it be a happy ending or a bad ending. Aww, Mikan's heart can't take this. THIS MUST END HAPPILY!" The manager led his "people".

"HOW SWEET!" Everyone, even the customers joined in but not Mikan and suddenly their auras glow and their eyes turned into hearts. Apparently, Persona does gives a great leadership aura.

"Ne, everyone isn't this just going a little bit too far?" Mikan aid but apparently no one is listening and they remained in their glowing poses. This just gives a dramatic effect to the scene, or so they and I believe. Aww, poor, poor, Mikan nobody is listening to her.

At last, the bell rang once again and the customers went back to what they were doing. The waitress with their manager, greeted the newly entered customer with a smile, "Welcome, dear customer." That made the customer go nosebleed right on spot.

Lesson learned; never make these people smile at a customer AT THE SAME TIME. These people are all so gorgeous.

* * *

"I, Persona-sama, must be the world's greatest actor! When I was just a teenager, everybody adored me. Every girl never left their gaze at my beautiful body. Oh I was the greatest and the hottest! And then…it all came to a tragic end! Oh it was so horrible. Just by remembering my past already brings me pain." It looks like this is the effect of alcohol at him. No wait; he's still the same even if he didn't drink. Oh well, he can blame the alcohol this time.

Yes, they were drinking. Persona was just in the mood of drinking and he didn't let any one escaped this time. Since today is Friday, everybody joined in. They were drinking absolute Vodka and Persona was the one who's drinking and drinking and so he was the first one to get drunk. Nonoko and Anna are chitchatting about their college lives and Nobara is just sitting taking each shot. Don't underestimate Nobara. Nobara shows her true, mean, and nasty self when she's drunk. It's like a new her. And Mikan just got dragged into this. She tried to run away but everybody, even Nobara, didn't let her go. And so she ended up in here. Mikan is always the toughest. She can drink but she is always the last one to get drunk. Unlike the others, she takes her slowly.

After 2 hours Persona is still acting and talking to himself but now, he's on top of the table. Nonoko and Anna are in the middle of a duel on whose gonna be the last one standing. Boy, neither one of them is ready to give up. Nobara-chan is currently building up her anger. Her fiery aura is the evidence. It's like when you touch her right now she's gonna kill you right away.

Mikan looked around and sighed. Her friends are really weird. And why is she here again? Oh right, because she needs to work for a living. She looked at her watch and it read 10:24. "Looks like Youichi's gonna be mad at me. It's getting late." She promised that she'll be home early to joining her little brother for dinner. But now it seems that she'll gonna be coming home late. She tried to call at home but no one's answering and she called Youichi's cell phone and guess what, she just ran out of battery. "Oh now he's gonna kill me."

Hey don't underestimate Youichi just because he is her little brother. He can be kinda scary. He's already ten and he likes to pick on her big sister but don't get him mad. He'll be the "Oni (Demon) Youichi". There's this one time where Mikan got tried to save Youichi. She was still a middle school student and her hair is short and at that time she already likes to dress like a guy. And when Youichi was being bullied, Mikan tried to protect him. But then she was the one who got beaten up and the guy's were saying what a weak boy Mikan is. At that time, Youichi was really mad and revenged his sister. The guys were half-dead already and blood were already scattered on the floor and on his face. Since everyone tried not to get him mad and that's how he gained respect. For Mikan, she was scolded by her brother that she must wear girl's clothing and start to act like one. For the record, he's only eight years old back then.

That's also the reason why Mikan sometimes wears skirt. Since they are both in the same school, she ALWAYS tries to hide from her brother, especially when she is wearing a boy's uniform. Anyway going back to Mikan…

Since everyone is too drunk to even notice what's going on Mikan figured that now's the right time to run away. She got all her things ran away. "Reminder for tomorrow: Wake up early and bring extra clothes." She sighed once again then closed the door.

"Oi why are you late?" Someone surprised Mikan with his deep voice and she doesn't need to look back to know who is it. She picked up her pace and started to walk away.

"They made me drink and since everybody is already drunk this is a great opportunity to run away," She sighed and put her hands on he back of her head. She turned beside her and looked up the taller boy. "By the way, why are you still here? Wait, were you waiting for me?" She asked in surprise.

"Ba-ka." He hit her with her bag. "Why would I wait for you?" He asked not even looking down at him. No response, he thought she would go yapping about something that it's a job of a best friend and blah blah but no; she remained silent. Like the rest of their walk, silence enveloped them.

"Hey, wanna go to the park?" Mikan finally spoke. She invited Natsume who's apparently dumbstruck at the sudden invitation. But he just let it go. Mikan looks like sad anyway. Their stroll at the park was also silent. Not even one spoke a word. Finally, they reached the playground. It was five minutes to eleven so nobody was there, except them. They both sat at the swing.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You know with Arisa-san." Mikan said looking up at the stars while swinging. Natsume didn't utter a word but just looked at the person beside her. "Maybe I was just too surprised. You know, I don't even have the right to tell you that. I mean, it' your choice and I'm your best friend so I need to support you in everything you decide on." Mikan stopped and looked at Natsume. "Ne?" She smiled at him. "So who's the lucky girl?" Mikan asked poking at Natsume.

"It's none of your business, baka." Natsume retorted. Now he's the one swinging.

"Eh? That is so unfair. I can help you, ya know?" Mikan replied.

"No. And how are you gonna help me? Girls like you. Remember, Joker?" Natsume pointed out.

"I can pretend not to be Mikan. They don't even know how I look like when I let my hair down like this. Well except you, Sumire, Hotaru, and Ruka." Mikan said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"And our classmates who saw you the other day when Sumire pulled your cap." Natsume added remembering what happened on that day.

"They didn't really saw me. I quickly put my cap back on." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever." Natsume smirked. "Is it ok if you're here? It's getting late and Youichi's probably mad at you now." Natsume stopped from swinging and looked at Mikan.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Hmmm, let's go back now?" Mikan stood up and stretched. Natsume followed her afterwards and they walked out the park side by side.

On the other hand, somewhere near the bushes. Two people were actually spying on them. "Hotaru-chan is it really ok if we're doing this kind of thing?" Ruka was absolutely afraid.

"Yeah, I do this all the time." Hotaru replied not taking her eyes off her binoculars. Remind me again why Ruka fell in love with her? Oh yeah, wait, I don't know. Ok never mind, going back.

"Hotaru-chan, let's just leave them alone." Ruka suggested but still looking at those two.

"Why do you want to leave?" Hotaru said quite annoyed. Ruka keeps on bugging her for quite a while now.

"It's getting late and-and," he started playing with his fingers and the heat of his body rose up into his face making it all red. "it's dangerous—" He was cut off by the sudden stand of Hotaru.

"Come on. You're gonna walk me home right?" Ruka nodded. "Mikan is with Natsume. He can walk her home since their house is right next to each other." Hotaru said helping Ruka up. Hmm, don't you think Hotaru is getting a little kinder?

"Hey, there's one thing that I do not understand. Why is Mikan hiding her hair inside her cap? She looks a lot better than her fan girls when she's like that." Ruka didn't ask but just wondered.

"One: Mikan wants to be a boy. Two: She doesn't want to be found out. And three: To hide her feelings." Hotaru explained like it's the most obvious thing. "Don't ask about the third one, you'll soon find out why." She added preventing Ruka to speak.

Ruka didn't utter a word after that but just smiled. He didn't expect that this Hotaru can so understand. Maybe she doesn't just show it much but she really cares for the people around her. And maybe this is why Ruka loved her. Right? While they were walking out of the park, he got her hands and intertwines it with his. Aww, isn't it sweet?

The night went on. Mikan and Natsume got home safely. Mikan's calculation was right. Youichi is already asleep. She got a blanket from his room and put it on him. He was sleeping at the couch. Mikan just smiled thinking that he fell asleep waiting for her to come. This is why even if Youichi is a brat to her she loves his brother.

Natsume, on the other hand, went straight up straight into his room just to be greeted by her sister, Aoi. For him, Aoi is his only family member since their parents are always not home. Aoi is sweet as a sister and Natsume shows his true self only to her.

Same goes for the other two. Ruka got home feeling happy because Hotaru kissed him. And Hotaru went straight to her lab.

* * *

Yo dudes! :D I know this chapter is kinda boring and suckish. I also hate this chapter. I just need to put this so I can explain Mikan's life better. Anyway, I promise that the next chapters will get better. :D

Feel free to say anything you want. :) Just click on the review button. :) Before I forgot, I'm sorry for all the wrong spellings and grammars *bows*.

That's it. And I'll just gonna give you a little idea on what will happen on the next chapter. :)

D.

A.

T.

E. \:D/

Oh yeah, I also want to thank all my reviewers and to all those who put this story on their alerts and favourites. *bows* ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!! *cries*


End file.
